ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Ring
The is the dark counterpart of Ultraman Orb's Orb Ring, used by Jugglus Juggler and later on by Mulnau. Being a dark variation, it is only used by individuals with darker hearts. History Ultraman Orb Chronicle Chapter 3 " The Man Who Stole The Black Hole " arc When Gai obtained the Orb Ring on the Warrior's Peak of Planet O-50, Juggler was jealous of Gai. Slamming his fists into the ground, the area was covered by a shadow from a ring of light, the Dark Ring appeared. Juggler took the ring, and chased Gai to Earth. Chapter 4 "Fierce Battle! Ishtal Civilization" arc Juggler appears in Ishtal Civilization, posing as a figure to the religion named Magacizm, first used to Dark Ring to collect the Kaiju Card of Dodongo which Orb defeated earlier and later used it to summon Magatanothor and obtained its Kaiju Card after its defeat by Orb. Chapter 5 "From Rulsaka With Love" arc Juggler has used the Dark Ring to harvest the cards of Kingsaurus II, C.O.V. and Pris-Ma from their defeat by Orb in order to use them to awaken Maga-Zetton. Juggler then used the Dark Ring to obtain its Kaiju Card. Chapter 6: 'The Wandering Sun' 'Episode 6-0: 'Overture 108 years later in 2016, he harvested Peguila's card in the North Artic to awaken Maga-Basser in Japan. 'Ultraman Orb' A device that was used by Jugglus Juggler as a counteract to the Orb Ring, he used it to awaken King Demon Beasts and harvest their cards upon defeat by Ultraman Orb. Using the six King Demon Beast cards, he summoned the egg of Maga-Orochi and used the card of Ultraman Belial to destroy Zoffy's cards and unleash the monster in its rampaging spree. Following the monster's destruction, Juggler used the Dark Ring for the last time to create Zeppandon. After said combination the Dark Ring dissipated into a purple substance and vanished into thin air, further adding insult to his defeat. Chapter 7: 'Space Witch Mulnau's Counterattack, Sadeath's Return' The Dark Ring (either the original one or another similar device) ended up in Mulnau's possession, and that helped her to turn everything she fancied upon into space jewels. Using this she also sealed up Ultra Warriors Ginga and Victory, and summoned Deavorick. The Dark Ring's fate is unknown when Juggler sent it into a wormhole with his katana. Powers :;Juggler *'Card Launch': The original purpose of the Dark Ring is to launch scanned Kaiju Cards to negate the sealing properties of an Ultra Fusion Card by creating a sunspot-like essence that block their powers. Once the Fusion Card is fully blocked, the slumbered King Demon Beast will be awakened. This can also be done with Ultra Fusion Cards, but instead of negating an Ultra Fusion Card's sealing property, it completely removes the effect by destroying them. *'Kaiju Card Harvesting': The Dark Ring is capable of harvesting Kaiju Cards upon an Ultra Kaiju's defeat by absorbing their remains. Juggler had used it to harvest regular Kaiju cards that Orb defeated as well as King Demon Beasts cards to revive Maga-Orochi. It apparently involves reversing the monster's time of destruction. *'Kaiju Summoning': The Dark Ring is capable of summoning any Kaiju while a Kaiju Card is scanned. In Stageshows, however, it can summon the Kaiju at will. *'Kaiju Fusion': A function similar to the Orb Ring, it is capable of fusing Kaiju, such as when Zeppandon was created. :;Mulnau *'Jewel Transformation': In Mulnau's possession, she can transform any target she desired into a space jewel for her collection. It is also applicable to anything as large as celestial bodies, such as Earth or living beings such as Ultra Warriors. *'Kaiju Card Powers': Mulnau used the dimension-manipulating power of Bullton via scanning its Kaiju Card. *'Kaiju Summoning''': Mulnau somehow summoned Deavorick despite not having scanned its card. She also summoned an Alien Temperor, a Super Alien Hipporito, and an Alien Guts after scanning their cards. Dark_Ring_Kaiju_Card_launch.gif|Card Launch (Kaiju Card) Image Ultra's ardss.jpeg|Card Launch (Ultra Fusion Card) DarkRingHarvest.gif|Kaiju Card Harvesting Image Kaiju summoning.jpeg|Kaiju Summoning (Juggler) JugglerTrueFusionUp.JPG|Kaiju Fusion DeavorickSummon.gif|Kaiju Summoning (Mulnau) Gallery Magma_Dark_Ring.jpeg|Alien Magma with the Dark Ring. IMG 8565.JPG|Juggler using the Dark Ring in the movie MulnauDark.png|Mulnau with the Dark Ring Jugglus Juggler suav.png JugglerDefeated.JPG Smooth Juggler.png JugglerTrueInsideZeppandon.JPG Dark Ring.png Trivia *The Dark Ring's sounds are distorted versions of the Orb Ring's. *The Dark Ring is based on the Dark Spark, another dark-replica of an item that was used by the protagonists. In real life, their products are also sold within Premium Bandai releases (sold within limited numbers as collector's edition) and said item has voices of the antagonists within the series. **The Dark Ring release also comes with Kaiju Cards of Magatanothor, Melba, Bullton, Antlar and Nova. *In a random Ultraman Orb stageshow, an Alien Magma was shown with the Dark Ring. *Being a device that is aimed for darker heart individuals, the Dark Ring has no problems utilizing a dark Ultra Warrior's card, as shown when Belial was used as a live bullet whereas Gai struggled to use it on the Orb Ring until his rage granted the permission to do so. *Just like the DX Orb Ring, the Dark Ring can take multiple card scans like Taro and Mebius Inifinty. **Performing Fusion Ups in this Device, does not affect any Fusion ups background song. *In the toy catalog, there are extra implemented sounds that the Orb Ring didn't have: **Scanning Ultraman Belial Card, along with six King Demon Beast Cards, will announced Maga-Orochi's roar. **The Orb Ring has missing kaiju roars, but the Dark Ring has the missed kaiju roars, example of this is Pandon. **The Zeppandon fusion is different from the Orb Ring, as Juggler says "Cho Gattai" and the transformation sequences plays a rock version of Juggler's theme, Juggler again says "Zeppandon" after the fusion is complete. **The Dark Ring was the only way to get Magatanothor card. You can get Magatanothor when playing Fusion Fight as a random card drop, or from card packs. **The six King Demon Beasts all have unique attack sounds, but the Dark Ring holds a unique attack sound for Pandon, unknown why this is. Category:Items Category:Transformation Items Category:Ultraman Orb